


truth or dare

by noga189



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga189/pseuds/noga189





	truth or dare

It was a hot summer night. You were walking towards the local bar in your hometown; excited about the fact you were about to see your biggest idol, drag race winner Sharon Needles. You got in the bar and order a drink and found a good place very close to the stage. You were shaking a bit from excitement.   
Sharon comes up on stage and everyone immediately gets up on their feet and starts screaming and cheering. You couldn't believe that you are actually seeing her perform and you couldn't be happier. Sharon is a queen you idolize so much for so many reasons, you always looked up to her and seeing her on stage was achieving your biggest life goal. The show was over and after about 40 minutes Sharon came back out to get a drink and meet the fans. You decided to not be shy as you always are and approached her, saying how much you adore her. You find yourself talking for a while now; you excuse yourself and go to the ladies room. You were almost dying of a heart attack; you could not believe you were actually talking to Sharon needles. Once you come back from the bathroom you saw that Sharon is surrounded by her friends, they were all a bit drunk and they were playing a game- truth or dare. So the bottle lands on Sharon and she has to answer either truth or dare. She picks a dare and the dare is to pick up a fan and takes him/her home with u and kai kai with that fan. Sharon said she will think about it after she goes out for a smoke. You saw her from a distance stepping outside, even though you don't even smoke you decided to step outside in order to get some air since it was very crowded in there, and maybe talk some more with Sharon. You stepped outside and saw Sharon leaning against the wall smoking and you couldn't get one word out of your mouth because you were brain dead. Nothing in this world you had ever seen was sexier or more beautiful than Sharon smoking, you hated smoking but Sharon is the only person in this world that makes smoking look good. After a few minutes Sharon noticed you were standing there and not saying anything and asked you if you wanted a cigarette, you said no but stayed outside with her. You finally had the courage to start talking to her and you end up talking to Sharon for like 20 minutes, comparing favourite horror movies. After a quick moment of silence, Sharon tells you about the game she had been playing with her friends, saying how stupid it is but her friends dared her to do something and she has no clue how to do it. You decided to play innocent and ask her what the dare is and Sharon said "to bring home a fan and show him a good time" and confessed that the only reason she agreed was because she is drunk but everyone heard her say 'dare' so she has to do it. You looked at her, trying to act surprised so she wouldn't know you already knew about the dare. You stood there in silence and all you could think about is that you hope Sharon chooses you but there is no way in hell since you're a woman and Sharon is gay. Still you hoped it would be you. After a few moments pretending you are amazed by the dare Sharon looks at you and tells you to wait outside. It took about 30 minutes until Sharon comes back outside and tells you that she chose you for the dare. You were in shock, asking her if she lost her mind since you were a biological woman- not a drag queen, not a transgender, biological. She tells you it's because you have a lot in common and it's not like she hasn't been with a woman before.   
It takes a while but you made it to her house and she tells you to make yourself comfortable while she takes her makeup off and gets out of drag but you asked if you could watch her transform back to man and she agreed, it took quite a while but it didn't bother you, you were just amazed by the transition- form a gorgeous drag queen to a gorgeous man with bleached blonde hair and the most amazing face you had ever seen in your entire life. After he finished de-dragging and went from Sharon to Aaron he asked you if you wanted to drink anything, you said no and sat there quietly in front of him. He walked over to where you were sitting, kneeled in front of you and looked deep into your eyes, he told you it's been a while since he done anything like that, and you told him it's ok and if he didn't want to do it its ok and everything will be fine. He cut you off mid-sentence and kissed you gently, for so long you had been waiting for a moment like this but when it finally happened it felt un-real. You were completely star struck but you couldn't let go and grabbed on to his face and kissed him again, and he went with it, turning the kiss more passionate as each moment is passing. You couldn’t breathe, it felt so good, and you never wanted this moment to end. He got up and took you by your hand and you both walked to his bedroom. You sat on the bed, still star struck and confused but mostly excited and you were hoping he wouldn’t find out you were already quite aroused. Just the thought of being around him turned you on immensely. He sat on the bed so close to you, you could feel him breathing on your skin and it turned you on so much you felt a little faint. He kissed you again and you suddenly felt you were slowly moving backwards until you were lying on your back and you felt the pillows against the back of your head. You couldn't be happier right now. You two made out for hours, shedding clothes off of each other until you were both completely naked, once you saw him naked you were mind blown; he was so perfect you couldn't breathe. He couldn't stop kissing you and while your arms are running up and down his back you could feel one of his hands running down all over your body until it settles between your legs, rubbing you like no one had ever done it to you before. He lowered his head and started kissing your breasts and you felt like any moment now you were going to explode. After a while he noticed how close you are and stopped his motions to make you beg him to let you come but he wouldn't let you. You decided to treat him the same and told him to lie on his back, once he was on his back you started leaving wet kisses all over his body until you reached between his legs, his dick was so gorgeous you thought you were brain dead at that moment but you obviously weren't. You started kissing and licking his dick, earning moans form him and after a while of teasing you put his dick in your mouth and gave everything you have in order to make him scream which to your surprise he did. It surprised you since he only sleeps with men and you managed to get him screaming and you felt so good about it, you felt proud. You stopped your movements just like he did to you and he flipped you both over so now you're on your back again, he reaches to the night stand and grabs a condom, he places the condom on him and enters you in one swift move making you moan loudly, he started thrusting hard and fast in to you, making you scream and moan louder and louder each moment passing. He kept going for almost an hour, kissing you passionately each moment passing, you started scratching his back from how good it felt, you both couldn't stop screaming and you were both so close. After a few more minutes you could hear him screaming as loud as he can and he came hard, you following him and screamed so loud you lost your voice. He fell on top of you, kissing you lazily on your forehead. He laid on his back next to you disposing the condom, saying that he's going to take a shower, you stayed in bed, you wanted to shower as well but you couldn't move. It was the best you've ever had and by the time he came back out to the bedroom you fell asleep, he got in bed next to you and fell asleep as well. You woke up the next morning very early, way before him, you got dressed and left him a note with your number and all you could write is the phrase 'thank you'.


End file.
